


Искра

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Pyromania, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Ей достаточно лишь одной спички





	

Ей достаточно лишь одной спички: по пустому дому через открытые двери и окна гуляет теплый ветер, заглядывая под тонкое кружево тюли и скатертей, лаская гладкие изгибы белоснежных перекладин лестницы, ползая по холодным ступеням и вылизывая щели. Слишком родной дом для того, чтобы просто покинуть его; слишком привычный скрип одной половицы в трех с половиной шагах от двери ее комнаты, царапина на деревянных перилах, оставленная дверным ключом, паутина в верхнем правом углу окна в холле, до которой Иви никогда не дотягивалась, а Индиа любила, встав на табуретку, рассматривать, как паук поедает очередную жертву. Синие, красные, желтые стекляшки в витраже, который они с отцом и Иви выбирали много лет назад. Индиа любила глядеть через синий кусочек — так трава во дворе была похожа на колышущееся волнами море, в котором можно было утонуть и сгинуть, случайно оступившись с тропинки. Индиа знала, как правильно по ней ходить, а еще знала, что у нее самой — сговор с щекочущей белые щиколотки травой. Только Индиа могла беспрепятственно ходить везде, где ей заблагорассудится. Всех остальных эта земля погребла под собой.

Теплый ветер разносит жирный, резкий запах бензина, разлитого по полам и мебели комнат. Пара канистр, позаимствованных из багажника «Ягуара», — не так уж и много, но Индиа все сделала тщательно. Ей нравится этот запах; намного приятнее, чем кислый привкус снотворного и антидепрессантов, которых наелась глупая, глупая Иви. Индиа не уверена, что любила ее, но теперь ей её жаль. Слабая, слабая Иви. Эта земля погребет и ее, смешав с золой.

Индиа медленно поворачивает красное стеклышко, играя солнцем на его неровностях и пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь через него. Она, потеряв интерес, опускает руку, и оно выскальзывает в траву, когда Индию сзади аккуратно обхватывают руки Чарли, — он гладит ее предплечья, чуть касаясь ногтями, сплетает пальцы, ведет по волосам на затылке носом снизу вверх, чтобы уткнуться в него подбородком. Каблуки Индии неудобно тонут во влажной земле. От Чарли пахнет сырым лесом, мокрыми листьями, улитками и немного — вином, а кончики его пальцев — холодны. Он проскальзывает ладонью в карман ее юбки, коснувшись бедра через ткань, отчего Индиа едва заметно вздрагивает, вытаскивает коробок спичек, извлекает одну и держит перед ней, пока она осторожно не берет спичку, а он — ее руку в свою. Красное стеклышко блестит в траве, Индиа, моргнув, приподнимает пальцы над коробком.

Ей достаточно одной лишь искры.


End file.
